


I Like To Watch

by venjolras



Series: Voyeurism and Warthogs [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut likes to watch the goings-on atop the Red Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I am a total lover of voyeurism, shh! I hope you enjoy, and hey, maybe I'll add a sequel?
> 
> EDIT: I'm writing a sequel.

Donut loved to watch people. He loved to do it during the busiest times of the day, when everyone- or close to everyone- was working away or making mischief some way or another.

He would sit at the top of Red Base and observe; quietly, like an assassin would, perched up on a tall building and looking for their prey. Or just looking badass, in general.

Donut leaned back against the wall behind him and watched.

There was Lopez, working away at a vehicle, trying to get it operational again after a joyride that Grif took while avoiding work. Grif was off avoiding work, as usual. Simmons was patrolling- something Donut was told to do often, although he usually passed it off to Simmons who seemed to enjoy doing it.  


The only person that seemed to be missing- besides the obvious- was Sarge.  


Donut leaned forward, closer to the edge of the roof, to see if Sarge was somewhere near the entrance of the base. He couldn't see hide nor hair of him anywhere outside.  


Donut stood up and rubbed the side of his helmet- usually Sarge loved being outside; shouting orders, tinkering with weapons, or practicing his shot using Grif as target practice. Donut wondered where Sarge had disappeared to. He climbed down from the roof and into the base, searching around for any sign of their leader.  


A sudden thought popped into his head and he scurried for the sleeping quarters.  


"Maybe he's taking a nap! Oh, I bet he's so cute when he sleeps," Donut mused to himself, rounding the corner into a longer hallway.  


He stopped near Sarge's door, noticing it was cracked open a bit. He kneeled down and noticed something holding the door open, and reached out to pick it up when he detected noises coming from inside the room.  


He peered in and flushed bright red; he had the perfect view of Sarge on his bed, his one hand tightly gripping his short hair, the other one firmly wrapped around his cock and pumping fast.  
Sarge had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, his face and upper torso were a fine shade of pink, and his skin shone with sweat.  


Donut was frozen, his hand hovering above the codpiece from Sarge's discarded armor that had kept the door open. He felt his flush spread down his chest and stomach, the rush of blood making him hard quite quickly.  


Sarge groaned then, a deep rasping noise that sent a shiver down Donut's spine. His hand moved faster along his cock, picking up speed as he undoubtedly approached orgasm. Donut's eyes followed his hand, going up and down in time with each stroke.  


Donut's mouth went dry, forcing his tongue to dart out to try and wet his lips unsuccessfully. He felt his ears burning, and himself aching with a powerful need to do something. His ankles were starting to hurt from his position, but he didn't think he'd be able to move for a while now.  


Sarge let go of his hair to grab for something on the bed that Donut hadn't seen. It was thin and pink, and Donut furrowed his brow trying to understand what he was looking at. Sarge flicked a little switch on it and it began to vibrate and pulse, the outside of it becoming slick with an unknown substance.  


Sarge spread his legs and raised his left knee, pushing the vibrating toy slowly into his ass and moaning as it went in.  


Donut's eyes widened impossibly, swallowing hard. Sarge's hips were rocking forward against the toy and into his hand now, his head tipped back and exposing his neck. His body was the perfect display of pleasure and abandon.  


Surely this wasn't how Sarge was in his downtime all the time! Donut could hardly even blink. He had no way to prepare for what he witnessed next.  


Sarge let go of his cock and held onto the end of the toy, easing it out a bit before pushing it back in. He kept doing this at a slow pace, and then he sped up. Soon he was thrusting it in and out of himself at a rapid pace, panting and moaning as he fucked himself with it.  


"Donut..."  


If he hadn't been so focused on the scene, he probably wouldn't have heard it. But Donut heard his name as clear as crystal from his spot near the door. His head tipped to the side comically, and he shook it a couple of times to try and assess what had just happened.  


Sarge could hardly control his hips now, and he was rolling them mercilessly against the toy, moaning out Donut's name like he was trying to memorize every syllable, every letter. His flushed pink skin had turned a deep red, traveling down his stomach and up his cock.  


He suddenly tensed up and gasped, Donut's name fading on his lips as he came hard. His hand stilled, and then it pulled the toy out slowly, a breathy sigh escaping Sarge's throat as it came out completely.  


He tossed it aside and ran his hand through his hair, slicking back what longer hairs he had. He ran his hand down his face, rubbing it over his stubble and coughed, seeming to regain his senses and poise.  


Donut felt his blood run cold as Sarge's eyes swept over to the door, and he jumped back quickly, unsure if Sarge had seen him or not.  


He sprinted down the hall, not daring to look back. Donut climbed back up the ladder and finally stopped, sitting down hard and fighting to gasp for air. He leaned back against the wall and tried to calm his mind.  


He spent an hour up on the roof, picking apart the thing he had just been a witness to, forcing himself to stop once his erection started to hurt. Simmons yelled up at him around sundown that it was suppertime, and he came down the ladder.  


He ate in silence, chewing his food thoughtfully and carefully. Sarge was there, his usual boisterous self, yapping on about his new plan to attack the Blues. Donut didn't look at him once the entire time.  


After dinner, he quickly escaped for his room. He closed and locked his door, and rushed into his shower to cool himself down. He shivered at the cold water pouring over him, but he wanted to make sure he could function again. He was glad for the codpieces on their armor at dinner- it hid erections better than any clothing ever would.  


He turned off the taps and climbed out of the shower, drying himself off fast so he could get into his sleep suit and get to bed.  


Donut walked into his room and stopped, shocked that his door was open partly. He crept over and noticed a letter on the ground just inside the door. He shut it completely before picking it up. It was rather small, and he opened it with confusion. Inside was just a note, that simply read:

Next time, I get to watch.


End file.
